La Saltadora
by Astarte B
Summary: Ana ha pasado toda su vida Saltando entre este mundo y Tierra Media. De escapar de Balrogs torpes a adorar al majestuoso Thorin, de burlarse de elfos bonitos a ser sacrificada a un dragón, de bodas con enanos de damas de honor a fiestas para beber con un rey elfo y su alce, la vida de Ana es un desastre. Es eso o ella simplemente esta enloqueciendo. Traduccion. Original de LinzRW


PARTE UNO: ANACRONISMO

I: Una perfectamente buena explicación

Hay una perfectamente buena explicación para todo esto, lo juro. Yo Salto, vez. No soy de este mundo, soy de otro lugar y otro tiempo. Yo he, tu sabes, estado Saltando de aquí para allá entre los dos por los últimos quince años.

Mira, la primera vez que salte tenia seis años.

Ese fue el día en el que le di una cachetada a Marie porque me llamo mentirosa. Estábamos teniendo una carrera en el patio de la escuela con dos maestros para vigilarnos, juzgando quien era el perdedor y quien era el ganador. Marie era mas rápida que yo, así que ganaba siempre. Me sentí mal y harta de perder tanto, durante la quinta carrera, empuje a Marie y la pase. Fue hacia los maestros llorando y diciendo que hice trampa. Así que la cachetee.

Me mandaron a la oficina de la directora.

No creí que fuera hacer trampa. Estaba usando mis habilidades para vencerla. No pude evitar que se cayera con ese pequeño empujón.

La directora no lo vio de esa manera. Llamó a mis padres y ambos llegaron a la escuela para recogerme. No estaban felices. El camino a casa transcurrió con los dos gritándome... ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Como pude hacer eso? ¿Le pedí disculpas a la pobre niña? ¡Discúlpate mañana! ¿Como pude hacer tal cosa? ¿No me criaron bien?

Me senté en el carro y me aburrí con sus regaños todo el camino a casa. Entonces.. en el momento en el que el carro se detuvo completamente en el garaje... abrí la puerta, corrí hacia mi cuarto, y caí en la cama llorando.

Odiaba mi vida. En ese entonces odiaba todo. La directora, los maestro, Marie, mis padres, los odiaba a todos. Solo quería irme. Escapar. Dejar todo atrás y nunca regresar.

Así que Salte. (Si, me pareció bastante espontáneo a mi también.)

En un momento, estaba sollozando en mi cama. Entonces, flash! Estaba tendida en un suelo frió como piedra.

Parpadee. Una vez. Dos veces.

Me senté y mire alrededor. No estaba en mi casa. No estaba en ningún lugar que reconociera.

Pasos.

Gritos.

Estaba escondida en una esquina, observando la violencia ante mi.

Era un pasillo. Un hermosamente tallado pasillo alumbrado solo por velas alineadas en las paredes. Arcos gravados se abalanzaban por encima de la cabeza, entrelazados juntos para formar el techo. Personas infestaban el pasillo. Personas no... eran muy bajos para ser personas. Bajos y fornidos. Los hombres tenían barbas largas en trenzas y vestían armaduras. Espadas colgaban a sus lados. Los pequeños hombres... de hecho eran enanos, pero no sabia que eran llamados enanos en ese entonces, corrían por el largo pasillo arqueado. Estaban escapando de algo. No podía ver de que, pero los enanos estaban gritando cosas en un extraño lenguaje.

Un enano gordo sin barba se detuvo y me agarro de la muñeca. Grito algo en una voz grave, pero no pude entenderlo. El enano.. de repente se me ocurrió que el era realmente ella; estaba viendo a una mujer baja, fornida y fea... movió la cabeza y me dejo.

Estaba tan asustada que olvide llorar.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos estaban corriendo? ¿De que estaban asustados? ¿Por qué estaba yo ahí? ¿Mi cuarto? ¿Mi habitación? ¿A donde se había ido? ¿Donde estaba mama? ¿Donde estaba papa? No lo sabia.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Me acurruque hecha una bola, sentada en el piso de piedra al lado de un pilar grueso. Nadie me noto. Todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus propios problemas para notar a una pequeña niña de seis años. (No puedo decir que los culpe)

Las multitudes empezaron esparcirse. La mayoría de los enanos se habían ido. Unos pocos enanos llegaron corriendo del pasillo, esos vestidos completamente en armaduras, con sus espadas y hachas levantadas. Algunos de ellos estaban atendiendo heridas sangrientas y quemaduras.

De repente el miedo, el pánico a lo desconocido, todo llego a mi. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos y empece a chillar. Podía saborear sal en mis labios. Un sonido profundo y seco salio de mi garganta y tosí, mocos corrían por mi cara.

–¡Gos! ¡Gos! ¡Sebar!

Alce la mirada y observe al enano en frente de mi. Un poco mas alto que los otros enanos. Tenia el cabello café negro desaliñado y una barba negra. Vestía la misma armadura que los demás, pero tenia un aire superior que destacaba del resto. Sostenía su espada en su mano derecha; la izquierda echa un puño, quemaduras largas y rojas cubrían su mano.

Dijo algo que otra vez no entendí.

–¿Que dices? -solloce. Las lagrimas no paraban de verterse por mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi cara mugrienta. Estaba cubierta en mocos y mi cabello estaba echo un desastre. Hombre, debí haber lucido fea. ¡No estés de acuerdo conmigo!

Fue la primera vez que el enano me vio bien. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio mis jeans azules y mi camiseta rosa.

–¿Quien eres? -me pregunto, esta vez en mi idioma.

Limpie mi nariz con mi mano. –Soy Ana.

Dudo y luego me dio su nombre. –Thorin.

Las lagrimas pararon y reí un poco. –Ese es un nombre gracioso.

Entonces, uno un gran, profundo aullido en algún lugar por el pasillo. Di un chillido de terror y me encogí aun mas en las sombras. Thorin, sin embargo, me cogió con su brazo izquierdo y empezó a correr por el pasillo. Grite y arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–¡Bajame! ¡Bajame!

–Solo si quieres ser comida por Smaug! -grito Thorin,

–¿Smaug? ¿Que es eso? ¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad?

Y entonces, el gran dragón rojo apareció al final de su pasillo. Grandes dientes amarillos, brillantes escamas rojas, diabólicos ojos amarillos. El dragón Smaug era un demonio del pasillo.

Mis gritos empezaron de nuevo y empece a arañar la espalda de Thorin.

–¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Grite mientras el sonido rasgo mi garganta. Aullé y llore como un alma en pena, aferrándome a Thorin. El corrió a lo largo del pasillo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron. Me retorcí tanto que Thorin me tiro. Caí con un fuerte golpe en el suelo de piedra.

–¡Ana!

Smaug abrió sus terribles fauces y dejo ir el fuego. El calor recorría el pasillo. Las flamas se comían las paredes mientras se acercaban mas hacia mi.

Salto.

Grite y me azote en mi cama. Las cobijas me envolvieron y con un golpe seco caí al suelo encima de una de mis Barbies. (Son ese tipo de mujeres plásticas, perfectas que... oh que importa.) Me senté y miré la habitación salvajemente. No había un dragón a la vista. Tampoco Thorin.

–¿Ana? ¡Ana!

Mi madre abrió la puerta de golpe. Se quedo en la entrada, sin aliento. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verme.

–Estas bien -dijo.

Pero no estaba bien. Lagrimas brotaban en mis ojos y llore miserablemente en las sabanas de mi cama. La pequeña mi de seis años no pudo con eso.

Llore continuamente esa noche. Intente explicarle a mi madre lo que había pasado. No era solo un sueño. Había sido real. Realmente había ido a ese lugar. Había visto a esos pequeños hombres. Realmente había visto un dragón. Thorin había sido real. Mis padres no me creyeron. Un sueño, dijeron, nada mas. Eventualmente les creí. (Era una idiota en ese entonces.)

Pero los Saltos no se detuvieron ahí. Unos pocos meses después, en el medio del séptimo cumpleaños de una amiga, Salte de regreso a Tierra Media y me encontré en la cama de un posada. Mi viaje duro medio día antes de que apareciera espontáneamente en la casa de mi amiga. Sus padres me buscaron por todas partes. Incluso habían llamado a la policía.

Salte al menos una docena de veces durante los siguientes años. Termine en un lugar diferente y un tiempo diferente en cada Salto. Una vez me desperté en la madriguera de una araña gigante. Otra vez me desperté en Hobbiton. Oh, y visite una pequeña aldea en Rohan una vez. Ninguno de los viajes fue particularmente memorable. Fue hasta que tenia doce años que algo interesante paso.

Me atropello un camión. Bueno, esa es una exageración. Realmente no me atropello un camión. Estaba cruzando la calle. Iba a encontrarme a unas amigas para ir de compras y no estaba prestando atención a donde iba. Sonó una bocina. Me gire. Vi el camión. El conductor grito. Grite. Salto.

Una parte de mi desea que ese camión me hubiera atropellado ese día. Hubiera sido mejor que el horror que vi en Tierra Media.

Abrí mis ojos a las laderas de hierba muerta. En frente, pude ver las desgraciadas ruinas de la Ciudad Blanca. El fuego ardía entre los escombros y una espesa nube de humo negro se elevaba hacia el cielo gris. Las imágenes descoloridas de orcos llenaban Minas Tirith, su celebración podía ser escuchada a través de las llanuras. Llore, aunque no sabia entonces que significaba esa destrucción. Solo sabia que cosas oscuras habían pasado y lo fuegos rojos sobre la montaña hablaban de fatalidad al mundo en el que estaba.

–Hay uno vivo.

Gire. Mi corazón se acelero.

Nunca había visto un orco antes. Cuatro se pararon delante de mi, sus estropeadas y horribles caras con miradas lascivas. Murmuraron algo entre ellos en un lenguaje sucio. Solo escucharlos hablar lastimo mis oídos. Sus dientes amarillos resonaron juntos y sus pálidos ojos parpadearon hacia mi y luego a la distancia. Había un hambre terrible sobre ellos. Podía sentir su lascivia de muerte pululando hacia mi como una enfermedad. Un orco desenvaino su espada ensangrentada.

–¡Muero de hambre!

–Este solo sera un bocado.

–¡Un bocadillo antes de la cena!

Giro la espada hacia mi apuntando mi garganta.

Grite y arroje mis manos sobre mi cabeza. (Muy heroico, lo se.) El Salto tomo el control y me encontré sentada en la acera junto al camión. Ningún daño había llegado a mi, pero la imagen de la ciudad en llamas y esos sucios orcos se incrusto en mi mente. Hombres decaídos, fue lo que pensé de ellos en ese entonces. El tipo de los que se meten en las pesadillas.

Yo había sido testigo de la destrucción de Tierra Media. No te diré mucho de lo que paso, pero se que la ultima esperanza de supervivencia había sido aplastada. Todo había fallado. Todo estaba muerto. No había mas esperanza para Tierra Media. Era el final.

Salte varias veces durante los siguientes cuatro años. Todos fueron razonablemente insignificantes. Sin embargo, recuerdo esa vez que me encontré con unos elfos. Fue de hecho la primera vez que vi elfos, aunque había escuchado mucho sobre ellos. Tenia diecisiete años. Mi ultimo año en la preparatoria. Estaba sentada en mi escritorio haciendo mi tarea. Trabajaba en un problema de matemáticas especialmente difícil y de repente..

Abrí mis ojos para ver el rostro del hombre mas hermoso que había visto. De hecho, no era un hombre. Me di cuenta rápidamente cuando vi sus orejas puntiagudas. Su largo cabello café caía en sus hombros. Parecía que brillaba con un tipo de profunda eternidad que no pude entender.

Así que, por supuesto, grite. Es una reacción natural cuando te despiertas cara a cara con un hermoso extraño.

Rápidamente salto lejos y grito algo en un lenguaje extraño. A su lado estaba otro hermoso elfo. Los dos tenían características similares (seguramente eran hermanos). Me miraron por un momento y luego tuvieron una rápida conversación en elfo.

–¿Quien eres tu? –me pregunto el hermano.

Me arrastre rápidamente hacia atrás y mire a mi alrededor salvajemente. Estaba en un bosque rodeado de árboles gruesos y torcidos. Musgo cubrí las raíces y el suelo mientras las hojas caídas de los árboles imperecederos cubrían el suelo. Los dos elfos (''hombres con orejas puntiagudas'' pensé) me miraron con asombro.

–¿Quien eres tu? –pregunte.

–Yo pregunte primero –dijo Elrohir. (me dijeron sus nombre luego, pero, para no confundirte te los diré ahora.)

–Mi nombre es Ana –lentamente me levante e intente quitar las hojas marrones de mis jeans. - No soy de por aquí.

–Es obvio -dijo Elladan. –Ningún mortal habita este bosque.

–¿Por qué has entrado aquí? –me pregunto Elrohir.

–No quise hacerlo, -dije –Simplemente me dejan botada donde me dejan botada.

Elladan parpadeo. Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y me miro fijamente.– ¿De que estas hablando? No lo entiendo.

–Esta intentando confundirnos. –dijo Elrohir.

–No –dijo Elladan.– Creo que esta diciendo la verdad.

Suspire.– Miren, esto pasa de vez en cuando. Como una enfermedad. Estoy sentada en mi casa haciendo lo que sea y... ¡bam! Estoy en este otro lugar. Una vez me persiguió un dragón. La siguiente vez fui atacada por hombres decaídos fuera de una ciudad que se quemaba. Entonces... ¡bam! Estoy en mi casa. Sigan su camino. Solo estoy pasando por aquí.

Elrohir miro.– Ella solo dice cosas sin sentido.

–Tal vez es la barrera del lenguaje, –dijo Elladan.– Pensé que hablaba bien el idioma, pero tal vez estoy equivocado.

–Salto de aquí para allá, –dije, agitando mis brazos alrededor en un intento por explicarles.– Vengo de un mundo diferente. No se por qué pasa. Solo pasa. ¡Yo Salto!

–¿Tu Saltas? –pregunto Elladan pensativo.– ¿Senturiel?

–¿Que dijiste?

–No te dejes engañar, Elladan. -dijo Elrohir.– Podría ser una espía.

–No lo soy. –les dije.

–Habla en una manera extraña, –dijo Elladan. – La cual no he escuchado en Tierra Media.

–No sabes tanto para haber escuchado todos los lenguajes –le dijo Elrohir.

–¡Ustedes son los que hablan raro! –les espete– No se preocupen. Me iré en cualquier minuto.

Esperamos.

–Estas cosas vienen y van como les plazca -les dije de mal humor.

Elladan se rió. – Me agrada. Es graciosa.

Elrohir suspiro y meneo la cabeza –Tu encuentras las cosas mas extrañas divertidas.

–Ana, ¿cierto? -dijo Elladan.– Dices que no eres de este mundo, entonces, ¿de donde eres?

–Ohio, –dije.– Es un estado en los Estados Unidos.

–Nunca he escuchado de tan extraño lugar –dijo Elladan.

–Eso es porque esta mintiendo –dijo Elrohir.

–¡Ui! Tu eres demasiado paranoico, –le dijo Elladan. Se volteo hacia mi y sonrió (Dios, tiene una cara hermosa).– Estas en Lorien, Ana. El bosque de nuestra abuela y abuelo. Nadie ha pasado las fronteras de este bosque sin ser visto antes de ti.

–Eso es porque no pase la frontera, –les dije.– Caí aquí. Cuando Salte entre los mundos.

Elladan volteo hacia su hermano y dijo,– Senturiel.

–La. –Elrohir le espeto algo en elfo, pero Elladan lo ignoro. Volteo hacia mi y sonrió ampliamente. –Soy Elladan, hijo de Elrond y Celebrian, y este es mi hermano, Elrohir. Bienvenida a Lorien, Ana de Ohio. Deberíamos tratar a nuestros huéspedes mejor, ¿no, Elrohir? –Elladan le dio a su hermano una sonrisa salvaje antes de verme de nuevo.– ¿Te gustaría conocer a la Dama Galadriel, Ana?

Parpadee.– ¿Es... peligroso?

Elladan negó con la cabeza.– No si estas con nosotros.

–Okey.

Pero nunca conocí a la Dama Galadriel. Al menos, no durante ese Salto. Hubo una luz y abrí mis ojos para ver mi cuarto otra vez. Mi tara de matemáticas estaba en frente de mi en el escritorio. Mire alrededor, pero no había señal de Elrohir o Elladan. Solo mi cama sin hacer y mi desordenado cuarto. Me volví a mi tarea. Tome un largo aliento y continué resolviendo mi problema de matemáticas.

Creo que todos los Saltos arruinaron mi personalidad. Veo películas (Son esas historias que se cuentan en imágenes... si. Sabia que no lo entenderías.) y los personajes principales siempre están sorprendidos y horrorizados cuando pasa algo inesperado. Yo solo hago lo que sea. Los Saltos son normales para mi. En un momento estoy en clase apuntando en mi cuaderno, en el siguiente estoy escapando de troles de montaña. Este tipo de vida no es saludable.

Así que, reflejos personales de un lado, Salte por los próximos años. No paso nada interesante. Hasta mi cumpleaños veintiuno. Veras, mis amigos Bonnie e Nick fueron a mi apartamento a celebrar, y, bueno, fue mas o menos así:

Salte en el sofá de la sala de mi apartamento y me acomode entre Nick y Bonnie.

–¡Muy bien! –grité– ¡Tiempo de películas! ¿Donde esta el control?

–No lo se, –dijo Nick.– Creí que tu lo tenias.

–No, –le dije– Tu lo tenias... ¿Lo estas escondiendo? ¡Eso no es gracioso!

–Estas sentada en el, imbécil, –me dijo Bonnie, sacando el control de debajo de mi.

–Bien, bien –dije, quitandole el control y presionando play. La pantalla se puso negra y comenzó la música.– ¡Oh, estoy emocionada!

–Odio esta película –dijo Bonnie– Demasiadas escenas cursis de romance.

–Shush, -dije.– Soy la chica del cumpleaños, yo decido.

–Hay un millón de cosas mas divertidas que hacer en tu cumpleaños veintiuno –dijo Nick.

–Si, –dijo Bonnie– ¿Por qué no estamos en un bar emborrachándonos?

–Ustedes no son divertidos –dije haciendo un puchero.– La decisión entre ver el recién salido Fantasma de la Opera e ir a un bar a emborracharnos...

–Escogería emborracharme cualquier día de la semana, –dijo Bonnie.

–¡Eso, eso! –grito Nick, chocando la mano con Bonnie detrás de mi cabeza.

–Ustedes apestan –les dije.– Vean si los vuelvo a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños otra vez.

–Creo que deberíamos atarla y quitarle el control.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–¡Hey! –puse mis manos en frente de de mi cara.– ¡Hey! ¿Que creen que están haciendo?

Nick empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados y di un grito de risa. Bonnie se abalanzo sobre el control, pero lo sostuve fuertemente con mi mano izquierda mientras intentaba deshacerme de Nick con mi derecha. Los tres caímos al suelo.

–¡Arg! -grité, empujando a Nick.– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mi cumpleaños, vamos a ver mi película! ¡No vamos a ir a un bar!

–¡Pero la mayoría dice que el bar!

–¡Soy la chica del cumpleaños! –les di un golpe de karate en la cabeza por turno. Riéndose, me voltearon y se sentaron encima de mi.

–Entrega el control, –dijo Bonnie.

– No tengo miedo de darte un atacarte con cosquillas otra vez, –añadió Nick.

– ¡Nunca! –grité, abrazando el control en mi pecho.– ¡Nunca me rendiré ante sus aspiraciones malignas!

–¡Vamos! –dijo Bonnie.– No eres divertida.

–Tengo que trabajar mañana.

–Bu, bu, entenderán si tienes una resaca.

–No.

–¡Vamos! –Bonnie intento agarrar el control.

–¡No!

Salto.

(Si, estos Saltos vienen en malos momentos.)

Abrí mis ojos y vi oro. Montañas y montañas de oro. Monedas de oro, copas de oro, joyería de oro, platos de oro, útiles de oro, paredes de oro, techos de oro... Estaba parada en un camino de piedra (el único lugar donde podías ver el suelo en esta gran sala) entre pilas de oro. Las riquezas me abrumaron. Di un grito ahogado al mirar la deslumbrante vista. ¿Por qué no podía saltar a lugares como este siempre?

Aun estaba sosteniendo el control. Lo coloque en el suelo y me levante, boquiabierta. Di vuelas a lo largo del pasillo por un momento, solo observando. ¿Podría alguien querer mas con todo este oro?

Mire alrededor nerviosamente. No había nadie a la vista. ¿Nadie cuidaba el oro? Eso era difícil de creer. Si fuera así de rica, nunca dejaría el oro fuera de mi vista. Seguramente, alguien lo robaría.

Nop. Ni un alma a la vista.

Bueno, pues.

Mire la montaña de oro mas cercana a mi. Había algo como una copa de oro ahí. Oro puro con un gravado intrincado a los lados, con gemas verdes incrustadas en la base. Era una cosa muy bonita. Seria una lastima dejarla ahí tirada.

Extendí una mano vacilante y la levante cuidadosamente de su lugar de descanso.

Gran error.

Se escucho un sonido retumbante y profundo, casi un bostezo, desde las profundidades de la montaña de oro. Caí en el suelo. El ruido sonó a través de la sala.

Entonces, la montaña de oro se empezó a mover.

Una avalancha de monedas de oro se vertió por el camino mientras la montaña se hacia mas y mas alta. Chille y corrí por el camino, lejos del oro vertiéndose como una fuente, cubriendo el piso de piedra.

Me quede boquiabierta frente a la montaña, incapaz de comprender. Las monedas de oro cayeron dejando al descubierto una montaña roja. No, no una montaña. Un dragón. Smaug.

Me quede mirando. Y mirando. Y mirando.

Los grandes ojos azules parpadearon y la cabeza de la bestia se volteo hacia mi. Podía ver todos sus dientes amarillos, sobresaliendo de su roja boca.

Lo mire.

Y entonces grite.

Entonces corrí. Como si el infierno estuviera tras de mi.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Si. Sonó algo así como eso.

Corrí por el pasillo a través de las montañas de oro. Había una puerta de piedra adelante. Corrí directamente hacia ella, el profundo rugido de Smaug sonaba detrás de mi.

Atravesé la puerta justo cuando Smaug dejo ir una ráfaga de fuego.

–¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! –grite, corriendo por el corredor.– ¿Por qué siempre es un dragón?

Otro rugido. Otra ráfaga de llamas se azoto detrás de mi.

Grite. –¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta!

Regrese.

Las llamas se habían ido. El dragón se había ido. Estaba sentada sola en mi apartamento. Las luces estaban encendidas. La película estaba en la tele. El sofá era aun desastre. El control se había ido. Nick y Bonnie no estaban.

Así que, los próximos días busque algún rastro de Bonnie y Nick. No había. Habían desaparecido del planeta. Tal cosa no había pasado nunca, peor, empecé a sospechar que los había llevado conmigo a Tierra Media. Lo cual no es algo bueno. Podrían haber sido quemados como papas fritas por Smaug. O haber terminado en algún lugar completamente distinto. Con suerte sin orcos ni trasgos ni cosas malas. Todo lo que se es que no estaban en mi mundo, lo que probablemente significa que están aquí.

Así que, siendo la buena y amable amiga que soy decidí regresar y buscarlos. Por supuesto, no tengo control sobre mis Saltos. Vienen y van como quieren. Aunque siempre vienen cuando estoy absolutamente asustada y apunto de morir.

Si, se lo que estas pensando. Y si, realmente lo hice.

Salté de un edificio.

Gracias a Dios que funciono o estaría salpicada en la acera en este momento.


End file.
